gow_fireagefandomcom-20200215-history
Troops
---- ---- Troops are what makes up a user's army, and can be produced by spending resources in a barracks. There are currently three categories of troops, Troops, Strategic Troops and Wild Troops, each with their own unique abilities and uses. Unlike the other categories of Troops, standard troops are stronger against more types of enemy Troops. Regular Troops are most effective against enemy Wild Troops, and are less effective against enemy Strategic Troops. ---- How do they differ from Strategic Troops? *Normal Troops are Strong against one type of troop, and siege. They are Weak against one type of troop and defences. EG: Swordsmen are Strong vs Cavalry & Siege, but Weak vs Cavalry & Defences. *Strategic Troops are Very Strong against one type of troop. They are Very Weak against two types of troops and defences. EG: Spearmen are Strong vs Cavalry, but Weak against Ranged, Infantry and Defences. ---- Training Troops: Troops can be trained one in two ways. The most common way to train Troops is using a Barracks building. Tapping a Barrack will bring up an interface, similar to that of the Wall. Here the player can choose whether to train Troops, Strategic Troops or Wild Troops. This Barracks menu can also be accessed by going to the "More" options in the bottom right corner, and tapping "Train". ---- Healing: Healing is a similar process to salvaging Traps. Rather than troops being killed in battle instantly, there is a chance some can end up wounded and in a players Hospital. Wounded Troops can be healed for half the resources it would cost to train them again from square one. ---- Tips: For much of a players in-game experience, Troops will never stand a chance at defense, for many people who attack are level 21 with many boosts and additional advantages. When offline, and a players troops are inside their stronghold, they are vulnerable to attack, and can easily be lost. It is recommended that players station their troops inside an allied stronghold that is shielded (Reinforcing them), or "ghost Rallying". If a player wishes to attack an enemy empire, they should ensure the enemy they plan on attacking is lower a level than themselves, or all of their troops could be instantly lost. For an extra precaution, it is recommended to send a scout ahead of the battle, to scout out how many troops and traps the enemy has, and to plan the attack accordingly by selecting specific amounts and types of troops. ---- Troop combat triangle: Infantry are strong vs cavalry & Siege, but weak vs Ranged & Defences Ranged are strong vs Infantry & Siege, but weak vs Cavalry & Defences Cavalry are strong vs Ranged & Siege, but weak vs Infantry & Defences Siege are strong vs Wall Traps, but weak vs Ranged, Infantry and Cavalry. ---- To unlock new troops a user needs to use the academy to research new means of producing stronger troops, as well as upgrading their stats. For the main category, see units. Category:Units